Am I Really Forgotten?
by DIM-Everlasting Gaze
Summary: Femsasu - Female sasuke .Sasuke is now back after years of being missing and she has a mission to do but needs to conceal her identity especially from her clan. My first fanfic hope you like it.
1. Prologue

**Am I Forgotten?**

**I will just say this once...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and some scenes similar in the Anime/Manga**

Prologue:

_**Flashback...**_

_Mikoto was currently looking for her daughter Sasuke who was supposed to be there an hour ago after training with her brother. Suddenly the door opened and revealed a 3 year old wearing a black high collared shirt that fits her body perfectly with pants and other accessories. The child stepped inside after taking off her shoes like she regularly does._

_Staring at her sweet innocent child, Mikoto admits that she can't stay angry at Sasuke for too long but she has to make her know that being late was just wrong, especially for an Uchiha, except for her cousin Obito who was always late because of the habit._

_"And where on earth have you been young lady", she crossed her arms made herself look disappointed adding the 'you-better have-a-good-excuse' tone._

_Sasuke putted her hands behind her and looked down at the floor "I got so caught up in training with nii-san that I forgot to keep track of time...,"_

_"Well if that's the case don't you have anything else to say..." she tapped her feet impatiently waiting for an answer._

_Sasuke frowned a bit but muttered something inaudible "I'm s-r-y"_

_Mikoto raised an eyebrow "I didn't hear that clearly..."_

_"I'm... sorry kaa-san" Sasuke pouted, she was too stubborn to even apologize but she still couldn't get the stubbornness with her were as stubborn as her._

_"Good" she smirked "Come on Sasuke-chan we got a full schedule ahead of us,"Mikoto looked satisfied with her answer and apology so she smiled a small smile and leaded Sasuke to the kitchen. She was beginning to teach Sasuke everything needed to be thought around the house because of Fugaku's order. Luckily Sasuke was outstanding at everything because she used to watch her kaa-san whenever her tou-san doesn't allow her to watch Itachi during her older brother's training sessions._

**End of Flashback...**

Sasuke was patiently riding the horse as she is on her journey back to the fire country from outside the mainland.

Speaking of the mainland, she remembered the first time she went out of the mainland and escaped the horrid place...

_**Flashback...**_

_A 9-year old Sasuke was currently running as fast as her feet could carry her, like her life depended on it. Luckily she was able to see smoke which meant there must have been civilization. She ran and ran until she could see the houses, all she needed was to pass that gate and..._

_-Blackout-_

_-soft murmurs-_

"_Look" a feminine voice said "She's starting to wake up..."_

_Sasuke slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus her vision. She was able to make out two figures staring at her one male and the other female they were about 60 years old..._

_"Are you alright dear?" the woman spoke in a soft and gentle voice_

_Sasuke hesitated to answer for a while..., then she decided to give a nod for an answer, "Where am I? ...Who are you?"_

_The man next to the woman answered, "Your in our little town here outside the mainland, in Hale Valley. I'm Riku and this is my wife Kia. We found you unconscious outside the village gates"_

_Sasuke thought about what happened, "Oh... I see"_

_"Anyway, what's your name little kid, how did you get here what happened?" Riku asked, concern was relevant in his expression "When we first saw you we could tell you've been through a lot because of your injuries"_

_Sasuke sighed "I'm Sasuke U-"_

_She was cut by a knock on the door. The couple looked at her for a second before nodding to her "Just wait a minute dear we'll be right back..." the couple hurried to the door to let some kind of messenger inside their living room she can hear their conversation on the other side of the room that is opposite to the one she's currently in._

_"Riku-sama there is new news from the fire country and it's been a hit everywhere, you won't believe it..."_

_"Calm down Rodger what is it about?"_

_"About the Uchiha clan, everybody is talking about it the Hokage appeared this morning and declared that Orochimaru is dead and his corpse was burned into ashes..."_

_"Then what is its connection to the Uchiha clan?"_

_"That's when the shocking info comes in, remember the time when the Uchiha massacre happened..."_

_"Yeah, didn't one of them survived?"_

_"There is a survivor but weeks after she was recovered from the compound Orochimaru kidnapped the young kid"_

_"Was she found?"_

_"They did say they did found her but she was left blind because of the sannin's experiments on her eyes..."_

_Sasuke just froze after she heard that, how could she be there when she's here, the last time she remembered was noone was seen there other than the corpse of Orochimaru..._

_"What's that kid's name again?"_

_"The Uchihas don't spread their names like that to anyone Riku-sama, the head's kid that I told you about is the Uchiha Itachi"_

_"Oh..., anyway... why are you here again?"_

_"I'm here cause I saw the hokage announce that the Uchiha massacre was just a cover up for the mission to kill Orochimaru, I even saw the clan head with the other members of the clan appear as well. The kid being kidnapped wasn't part of the plan but rumor says she was hidden in their compound after what happened."_

_Hearing the information she got, her breath was stuck in her throat how.. why ...they did... It couldn't be..._

**Flashback cutted-**

"May we know where you're from kid, and what brings you here?"

Sasuke got snapped out of her trance; she got of the horse and tied it next to the cart of the travelling companions that she met in the middle of her journey... "I'm from the little towncalled Hale Valley located outside the mainland, I'm here to be with the other genins of fire country, I actually transferred here to be trained in the fire country..."

"And what about your other companions?"

"They're here to trade goods to different countries..."

The guard looked at her companions "I see..." he looked back at her " You may go in your travelling companions will be busy here to check on some papers"

Sasuke gave her companions a hesitating look but they nodded at her telling her it's okay...

She nodded at them in return and continued to enter where she saw many people with different products heading for the market; she decided to go with the crowd since the apartment she got in Konohagure before setting out, was close to it.


	2. Homecoming

**Am I Forgotten?**

**Thanks for the review, I'll try to make it longer but I don't have much time to write so I'll just try.**

**I really needed to add the flashbacks it might be consitent through the other chapters until I get with the present story.**

**Chapter 1:**

Sasuke was currently walking down the ninja academy's halls while holding a piece of paper in her hands, after making a turn she entered a room with one jounin that she recognized as her sensei before that horrid incident. She slowly walked to the man. "Excuse me?"

The man who was rummaging through papers stopped and looked at her, he gave her a small smile. She noticed that the thing he was looking at before was her information sheet. The man seemed to notice her stare at the paper.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked a few times at her and then to the paper. "Oh..., If the information here is correct then, you must be the transfer..."

Sasuke only nodded as an answer.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." He gave her a friendly smile " I'm Umino Iruka just call me Iruka-san"

Iruka looked at the paper he was holding:

_**Yoruyonaka, Karasu**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Blood type: Unknown**_

_**Birthday: Unknown**_

_**Status: Ninja in training**_

_**Parents: Unknown**_

_**Other information:**_

_**Orphaned and was held in foster care.**_

_**She is currently capable of living on her own when she turned 9.**_

"You seem to be pretty independent Karasu-chan" Iruka smiled at her when he read the independent part he got reminded of Naruto, the kid did live on his own but he was irresponsible, which makes him emotionally dependent on him. If only Naruto could be like Yoruyonaraka-chan...

"Is there something wrong Iruka-san?" Sasuke disturbed Iruka's thoughts about how Naruto should be totally independent; Sasuke gave him a curious look.

Iruka rubbed the back of his head, "It's nothing Yoruyonaka-chan it's jus-"

"Please call me Karasu-chan it would be much better..." Sasuke asked respectively.

Iruka nodded "Very well, you know Karasu-chan... I just remembered a student of mine that lives on his own; I was just wondering that he should get some advice from you."

Sasuke looked down in thought, she mumbled something that Iruka heard but pretended not to hear...

"It would be better if he figure things on his own; my life was a hell that should never be gotten advice from..."

When Sasuke tried to look at him to find out if he had heard her say her thoughts out loud, she ignored the idea when the teacher smiled at her and pointed at a seat near the window. "Why don't you take a seat there, the other graduates would be coming soon, Good luck coping with them..."

Just as what Iruka said Sasuke/Karasu had a very **hellish** start...

A pink hair girl entered with a blond; as soon as she saw her she instantly sat beside Sasuke and started to try to make friends with her. The pink haired girl was Haruno Sakura while the blond was Yamanaka Ino; it seems that who gets to be friends with the new girl gets a chance to cope with the guys they like by introducing the new girl personally to them.

After 20 minutes that felt like an hour or more; a blond boy named Naruto instantly ran next to Sakura; unfortunately when Iruka decided to get the list of people that would be in the same team it gave Sakura a chance to throw the blond to the other side of the room, everyone looked at him like his an idiot while they looked at Sakura like she grew a second head.

Suddenly Iruka entered the classroom with a list of the supposedly teams in his hands, he looked serious as he read the piece of paper, he didn't even notice everyone arranging the chairs that got knocked on the ground because Naruto fell over it after his accident. Everything was okay and arranged just in time, when Iruka took his eyes of the paper he had his serious face along with his calculating eyes staring at Sasuke; that made Sasuke worried and made her wonder something...

_'Does he know something, was I too suspicious... I already changed my name and dyed my hair sky blue; he shouldn't recognize me that early-'_

Sasuke stopped her thoughts and mentally sighed in relief when Iruka gave her an encouraging smile and nodded his head her way, being clear that he was happy that Karasu/Sasuke decided to choose Konohagakure to be a genin.

Then Iruka looked at the class and started his speech... "I'd like to congratulate all of you for passing the graduation exam, now that you're all..."

Sasuke's mind was wondering somewhere else while Iruka was talking, after all she had to go to her part-time job and unpack her things at her apartment; cleaning the place was a part of it as well then she had to deliver weapons to-

"Team 1: Uchiha Ryuu, Uchiha Mia and Uchiha Konan (the Uchiha Konan is a made up character along with Mia and Ryuu, he isn't the same konan in the anime) Team 2..."

Sasuke got frozen after hearing that she completely forgot that there are Uchiha children three years older than her that coincidently gotten into the same batch as her; they did resumed their study a few months or years? after the assassination mission for Orochimaru ended. Crap...

"Team 7, since the ratio to the boys and girls changed this team would consist of a boy and two girls because of the changes yesterday..., they are Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Yoruyonaka Karasu... Team 8 is..."

Iruka continued announcing the teams as Sasuke listened absent mindedly; after all she might need to do some alterations in her plans...

**After an hour...**

After lunch all the teams gathered up waiting for their senseis, of course everyone was like awestrucked when Uchiha Shisui A.K.A. Shisui of the Body Flicker appeared out of nowhere to pick up the Uchiha team that will be training under him as his students.

All the students practically stared or glared at the 3 Uchihas, the only one not interested and was trying to not get herself the center of attention was Sasuke/ Karasu. Base on her observation the 'respect' for their clan has reached above the line since they killed the snake freak; people are treating Shisui like Itachi when he walks in a crowd meaning Itachi must have been treated like royalty... either something close to that or more than that...

When the Uchiha team left everything was back to normal. Team 7 waited for their sensei who was the only one who hasn't showed up.

"NARUTO! What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled at Naruto who was putting a chalk eraser in between the sliding door.

"That's what he gets for being LATE!" Naruto answered and while getting rid of the chalk dust in his hands.

Sakura glared at Naruto "Your just going to get us in trouble you idiot!"

Sakura pounded Naruto on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for Sakura-chan...?"

"For doing something stupid..." Sakura crossed her arms.

Sasuke/Karasu decided to stop brooding, "You know he's a jounin; He won't fall for something stupid like that..."

Naruto was going to answer her when the door slid open and a head popped inside being hit by an eraser. The man with silver hair and one eye visible looked at them dully. The man was wearing what jounins wear so he must be their sensei.

"I'm sorry sensei; It was all Naruto's plan I tried to stop him but he didn't listen" Sakura acted innocently.

The jounin looked at them for a while before entering and taking off the eraser. " My first impression on you three are... a bunch of idiots."

The three genins stared at him dumbfounded. Just as Naruto was going to yell at him he continued.

"Rooftop. Now."

Then he disappeared in a -Poof-

After a few minutes Team 7 was currently sitting on the stairs up the rooftop. Sakura was sitting on the left; Naruto on the right and Karasu/Sasuke in the middle. Kakashi suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke and leaned on the railings.

"Now since your all here why don't each of you introduce yourselves..." He eye smiled.

"How do we do that sensei?" Sakura was raising her hand questioningly.

He sighed "You know... obviously tell us your name, hobbies... likes and dislikes... dreams for the future..."

Naruto scratched the back of his head "I still don't get it..., why don't you start sensei"

The sensei looked like he was thinking for a while "Well... my name is Hatake Kakashi, my hobbies, likes and dislikes... I don't feel like telling you... my dream for the future..." Kakashi paused for a while making everyone curious waiting for an answer "Well... I haven't thought about that."

The genins' sweat dropped.

Kakashi then pointed to Sakura, "Now it's your turn pinky..."

Sakura's eye twitched but she wasn't able to escape Sasuke's/Karasu's and Kekashi's eye. Naruto was the only one ignorant about it.

" My name is Haruno Sakura...", _it's not pinky you, _"My likes are shopping, getting to know the latest fashion trends before Ino-pig and my hobbies are -giggle-giggle - _of course tracking all the local hotties _-giggle-giggle-"_ especially Itachi-sama, Neji-kun, Konan-kun...etch._

Kakashi sweatdropped "And what do you hate?"

"NARUTO!" she yelled it with disgust creating a gloomy Naruto.

"Okay..." Kakashi looked at the other two, "who wants to go next?"

Naruto raised his hand and stood up "My turn, my turn!"

Kakashi sighed waving his hand dismissingly."Go ahead..."

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, don't forget it... I like eating ramen, comparing ramen and tasting different kinds of ramen it's practically my hobby...-Talks about Ramen Flavours etch- I hate it when people look down upon me and treat me like dump, cause my dream is to be the greatest HOKAGE!" the blond hopped with his fist in the air Kekashi eye smiled "Well that's quite a dream you've got there.." then Kakashi looked at Sasuke/Karasu "Now it's your turn..."

Sasuke/Karasu sighed "The name is Yoruyonaka Karasu, Hobbies: Training; I won't mention what I like. I hate creeps, weirdos and some things near that. My dream is for myself to know..."

Kakashi eye smiled "Now since we all know each other; we'll have a survival training tomorrow at 6 am don't be late"

"But we already had those in the academy!" Naruto complained

"This is a different kind of survival training..." Kakashi disappeared in a poof


	3. Team

**Am I Forgotten?**

**NOTE: Pls. tell me If there are some things wrong I'm usually multitasking while doing stories so my stories aren't edited yet.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Next Day...**

Karasu/Sasuke was currently standing on the cliff where the Hokage's faces were carved. The sun was slowly rising as each of its rays touch Konoha's grounds.

"Looks like your too punctual..."

Sasuke turned around to be met with a person wearing a cloak with red clouds on it; the figure's face was hidden by the shadows of the huge trees.

"I've infiltrated their village as part of our deal..." she answered emotionlessly.

"Then well done..."

"..."

"Is anything the matter little girl?"

Sasuke growled at the insult but decided to put things that mattered most "How are they?"

"Who?"

"I know you know exactly what I'm talking about..."she glared at the man.

"Oh... you mean those little weaklings of your village, you're not even from there at all but you still care about them..."

"Don't insult them!"

"Why would you care their the reason why you forgot everything that happened before you came there"

"..."

"Fine, just do well on the job and I can make sure they'll be alive."

"They better be..." she mumbled

"Until we meet again 'Sasuke'..." the figure vanished a the leaves on the trees rode the wind.

**An hour after the encounter...**

Sasuke went straight to their team's meeting place on the bridge after having some breakfast. She knew the Jounin told them to not eat anything because the training might make them puke but she experienced worse from Orochimaru and Kabuto training her in all aspects about being a ninja. The two were also the reason why she lost her Identity, her past, her hope of being with her family again because they took her away from them, making her be replaced by her own family...

That's right she was replaced by someone, some lucky girl paid to take her identity and take her place. How did she know? It was obvious...

The girl rarely went out... 'her' very own father: Uchiha Fugaku announced the reason... saying HIS 'daughter' would need to remain in the protection of the clan... but the truth was to hide that the child was still missing because that would make everything about the clan exposed.

They said that the girl was permanently blind because of activating her sharingan at an early age putting a strain on her eyes causing her blindness... but the true reason was to prevent suspicion on why the girl hasn't awakened her sharingan because when she turns 13 being Itachi's little sister the village expected her to have the talent to wield it earlier than the other clan member's children.

How she found out? Being a kid that was trained by a sannin has some advantages after all who would suspect that a kid would know what it is to be a ninja... Turned out the grown-ups were wrong...

But... It does hurt that you were replaced... easily replaced like some 'thing'...

Despicable...

"Karasu-chan!"

Karasu/Sasuke looked to where the voice came from and saw the pink haired kunoichi, Haruno Sakura.

"Are you the only one here Karasu-chan?"

Karasu nodded "Did you see Naruto or Kakashi-sensei by any chance?"

"No... but it's almost six maybe we should wait for a while..."

Sasuke just nodded as an answer. Staring through the running water.

"You seemed distant Karasu-chan, Is something bothering you?"

"Sakura-chan! Karasu-chan!"

Both the kunoichis looked at the blond coming their way.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief,"I thought I was going to be late, I wouldn't want to leave a bad impression on the first day."

Sakura snapped at him " You've already given a bad impression yesterday you idiot..."

"Anyway where's Kakashi-sensei?"

_-BAM-_

"You changed the subject you idiot!" Sakura had just pounded Naruto on the head using her fist and sort of inhuman strength.

"Actually the he seems right... where is our sensei?" Karasu/Sasuke added.

**After 3 irritating hours...**

"Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto and Sakura were now restlessly ranting about a jounin sensei being totally late while Karasu/Sasuke just covered her ears with both of her hands because by now the two must have already woken up the whole village and had gotten some ANBU's attention. She can sense two of them going near them earlier but Kakashi's chakra signature popped out of nowhere and seemed to be having a chat with the two. After the talk the two left and Kekashi was coming...

-Poof-

"YOU'RE LATE!" Both the two inexperienced genins yelled at him.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head "Well..."

"Well?" the two rookies asked at the same time.

"You see... I was on my way when I saw an old lady so I helped her carry her bags, then I saw a cat stuck on the tree so I had to climb it to-"

"What kind of stupid excuse is that" Naruto crossed his arms

"You obviously made those up..." Sakura was also crossing her arms

Karasu/Sasuke did her best to stay calm. "Late..." was all she muttered, she was irritated that their sensei just had to come late leaving her to listen to the ranting of her 'companions' born with extra sets of lungs.

"Anyway let's get this straight now shall we..." Kekashi opened his eye "Today is..."

**At the Uchiha Manor...**

Mikoto was currently washing the dishes when the door slid open and Itachi entered the house.

"Good morning Kaa-san..." Itachi mumbled as he rubbed his temples to prevent the incoming headache.

Mikoto noticed it and her motherly instincts hit right away "Are you sick Itachi?"

"No, just some misunderstanding because of loud kids..., I'm actually wondering how they passed the graduation exams with their extreme lack of patience.."

"Well I never heard of people who passed that are like that..." Mikoto started to think curiously.

**Back to the survival training...**

"I can't believe the girls did better than me, I was..."

And Naruto kept babbling about how on earth was he the one that was tied to the pole and random things like that.

Naruto's stomach rumbled...

"I think his hungry" stated Sakura

"I think it's time to break the rules... we have to feed him sooner or later before he passes out." Sasuke approached them.

Sakura nodded somewhat hesitant yet she complied.

Sakura held up her bento and took a piece of meat using chopsticks to feed the dobe but-

In a second the chopsticks broke into two making the meat fall as a kunai stuck to the ground.

"Didn't I tell you two not to feed Naruto..." Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

"But sensei I'm hungry!" Naruto complained.

"Well you were the worse." Kakashi stated in-a-matter-of-fact.

"We can't just leave him to starve there..." Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura's right, what's the point of completing a mission when the price to pay is to leave a comrade..."_ 'Just like when they left me to rot in that's snake's hideout...' _Karasu/Sasuke stepped forward into the conversation.

"So you doubt your own sensei..." Kakashi looked at her.

"I'm saying what you said earlier was wrong." Karasu/Sasuke stated emotionlessly.

"Well since you're the smart one do you have any idea how to settle these things?" Kakashi snapped.

Karasu/Sasuke stayed quiet for a while before she stated "Sparring"

"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked

"Let's spar, if I win you let Naruto go and eat, if you win I won't question your training habits anymore and how you treat us... even reading that perverted book..."

"Well... what are you waiting for..." Kakashi looked at her and ordered

"Fight."

**Note: It will take quite a while for me to update. Need to review for NCAE.**


	4. Figuring it out

**Am I Forgotten?**

**I agree with you all I love Femsasu stories and it's hard to look for them when you forget. Leading to the reason I created an account to keep track of them.**

**Anyway I wrote this cause it keeps popping in my mind. And I somehow did the 'go with the flow' thing shocking me, because the next thing I know I had to write a fight scene... It's my first fic, not to good at fight scenes or any others. Oh well... tell me if there's a problem with it and I'll try to edit it after all I'm doing trial and error in the story's plot be free to say what you want to say. Back to the story:**

_"Well... what are you waiting for..." Kakashi looked at her and ordered "Fight."_

**Chapter 3**

"Words"

'_Thoughts'_

_Written_

Just like it was on cue Sasuke/Karasu got a kunai from her pouch and headed straight at Kakashi in a speed that could match that of a jounin's.

-Clang-

Kakashi blocked her attack with a kunai of his own; the genin tried to kick him at his stomach, only for the attack to be blocked by Kakashi's other free hand.

"I don't have time for this kid..." mocked Kakashi. He swayed his arm holding the kunai forcing Sasuke/Karasu to do a back flip to get as far away from the blade. While she was in the air shurikens went flying in her direction. Before anyone could blink the shurikens went through a puff of smoke before hitting the log that Naruto was supposed to be tied to. He looked to the place where Sakura moved Naruto to prevent the blond from being in the middle of their current battle field. "Well you kids sure are sneaky..."

"Maybe we are... Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Kakashi turned around to be faced by a giant fireball heading his way he was engulfed by the flames. Everything was filled with smoke.

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi was going to walk out of the smoke to resume the battle when he felt the cold sharp metal at his throat. His eyes widen in shock but he suddenly returned his face to his calm expression.

"You already loss, the minute you didn't notice we set Naruto free from the ropes binding him" the voice from behind him stated.

"And I guess you were able to notice the true meaning of this test."

"..."

When the kid remained quiet Kakashi knew there was something about the kid. _'I wasn't able to detect her presence when she disappeared and appeared right behind me, she has a large amount of chakra for a kid her age and she might have been holding back... she looks like she has so much potential... hm... If she was this talented why would someone like her be here? Who are you really kid?'_

"Well for a kid you sure got potential... I could tell..."

Sasuke frowned then put her emotionless face on "And for the Copy Cat Ninja, you could easily trick the others; your description was way opposite of what the people tell about you... helping me solve your little puzzle." She withdrew her kunai.

**Sasuke's POV**

She withdrew her kunai.

Kakashi looked at her bored "You were able to figure that one out but, you and your teammates still haven't worked together while battling me."

In a genin's normal view they wouldn't be able to detect Kakashi's movement and just find out that the jounin was behind them but Sasuke saw it and just didn't do anything about it.

'Just as planned... now all I have to do is wait for the smoke clear and make team 7 act as a true team.'

**Normal POV**

Sakura and Naruto both had worried looks but after a minute the smoke started to clear revealing an unharmed Jounin. Sasuke/Karasu was standing in front of the jounin not making any movements because the jounin held a kunai against her throat.

"Karasu-chan!" Sakura screamed worried.

"Let her go you bastard!" Naruto added

"Then make me..."

**At the Uchihas...**

Shisui was currently training Ryuu, Mia and Konan when...

"Hey what are you guys staring at?" Shisui was currently training the three but just a few minutes ago the three just stopped and stared.

"Uh..." Mia was playing with her fingers "By any chance sensei... does Itachi-sama train here?"

Shisui rose an eyebrow "How come you asked?"

"Because..." Ryuu pointed behind Shisui where Uchiha Itachi is standing next to a tree.

"Yo! Itachi!" Shisui called the ANBU teen.

The teen looked to the direction where Shisui was and approached them. "Hey..." was all he dully said.

"Good afternoon Itachi-sama..." All three Uchiha genins greeted.

Itachi just nodded as an answer, then he looked at Shisui emotionlessly. "You should know better than to be late Shisui, the others are already waiting for you and Obito. The mission starts in 5 minutes." Then Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What was that all about sensei?" Mia asked curiously.

"Is that one of those S-class missinons?" Ryuu brought up.

Then the 3 genins started to snap at each other about keeping secret missions a secret.

Shisui cleared his throat getting the three Uchiha's attention. "Well since you guys already figured it out, Inabi will be your temporary sensei."

"But sensei we just got started training you can't just-"

_-poof-_

Konan continued "-leave us..."

Ryuu sighed and scratched the back of his head "I guess we'll just need to raid Inabi-san at the police station..."

Konan and Mia nodded in agreement. The genins headed straight to the police station.

**Meanwhile Back at Sasuke and her teammates...**

The 3 had just became official genins of team seven. Somehow Naruto and Sakura decided to choose Sasuke, or as they all know 'Karasu' to be their team leader since Kakashi was also impressed of the skills Sasuke/Karasu showed earlier.

REWIND A FEW HOURS BACK...

All 3 genins were taking a rest under the tree after the test they had just passed when suddenly...

Iruka appeared after a puff of smoke (as always used... –POOF-) and gave Kakashi a scroll while giving an encouraging smile at the kids that were extremely tired. Then he left like nothing happened... leaving three curious genins as Kakashi opened the scroll.

Sakura started with a question "What is that sensei?" while trying to look at the contents but didn't see anything.

Kakashi took his eyes off the paper, rolled it and tossed it to Karasu/Sasuke. The said genin raised an eyebrow before opening it and reading the contents.

On the paper was a list of people who would build some sort of group:

_Aburame clan ninjas and clan head_

_Akamichi clan ninjas and head_

_Hatake, Kakashi along with Ibiki, Genma, Anko, Gai...(The list continues on)_

_... Hyuuga clan ninjas and head..._

_...Inazuka clan ninjas and head... And companions/pets..._

_...Yamanaka clan ninjas and head..._

Sasuke could tell that it was a long list and the ninjas mentioned there was no big joke. Even clan heads are participating in it. "The information here... could this be an..."

"S-class mission..." Kakashi finished for her.

"And you are telling us all this because?" Sasuke wasn't able to listen to Kakashi's answer when her eyes ran over very familiar names...

_Uchiha Fugaku_

_Uchiha Mikoto_

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Uchiha Shisui_

_Uchiha Obito_

_Uchiha Yashiro_

_Uchiha Kagami_

That was the end of the list.

"What seems to be the matter Karasu?" Kakashi noticed Karasu's sudden blank reaction replace her curious look. Naruto and Sakura had wide eyes upon reading the names.

Sasuke/Karasu snapped herself out of her shock and asked first "Why are there only 7 Uchihas participating in this while all the other clans are cooperating in this mission using their full force?"

Kakashi looked at her curiously but the look was replaced with the 'Eureka-look'. "Oh... I remember now... you're not originally from Konoha..."

"Obviously..." Karasu/Sasuke stated.

"Eversince what happened to one of the members of the clan head's family... Uchiha Fugaku made it clear that no Uchiha is allowed to go on missions not compatible with their current rank." Their sensei answered.

"And why are you telling us about this? Isn't this classified information?" Karasu asked suspiciously looking at Kakashi

"Because..., I want you to train your teammates..."

Karasu/Sasuke glared at Kakashi "And why me?"

"Because after your show of skill in all types of jutsu I decided you'll have a better chance of competing with the other genin teams, a battle me and the other senseis decided about" _'more like a bet on who trained the best team' _"going to be held 4 months from now in training ground no. 24."

"And why should we attend that?" Sasuke snapped.

"Because if the 3 of you won't do well there. I'll make sure you'll all feel hell when I come back to train the 3 of you."

-**Finally! I got time to write this entire chapter up. My teachers seem to hate me making us do scripts, role-plays and whatever projects they force us in. Any way what do you guys think? I'm still trying to make time to type the next chapter...**


	5. Lies and Secrets: Part 1

**Am I Forgotten?**

**Note: Just to fill it in. I'm going to have a longer time to update all my stories including this, I have to many things to do in the following months so it's either now or next year. Just 2-3 months to go until I can type again cause of school so, I;ll just update if I can.**

**Chapter 4: Lies and Secrets Part 1**

Sasuke was luckily able to teach Naruto and Sakura in order to improve their taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. Everything was going smooth...so far...

They did have a bit of trouble with Naruto being the fox and all but hey made it through. Somehow...

She thought them the usual things for starters like climbing trees, walking on water, and helped them learn various varieties of weapons. She also thought them how to teleport just in case.

"Take this!" Naruto aimed the kunai at Sasuke/Karasu but was only pushed back by the force Sasuke used to block Naruto's attack with her own kunai.

"It's powerful but you need more speed and strength, even though you have lots of chakra reserves you need to learn to control it, or else it will just control you." Sasuke/Karasu complemented. Naruto landed on his feet just as Sasuke/Karasu twirled around to stop a surprise attack that Sakura attempted. Sakura threw smoke bombs but only succeeded in making herself lose the sight for a while because of the smoke while Sasuke/Karasu just jumped away from her and the smoke. "Nice try, but you'll need to improve your strength and speed if you're planning to pull off a surprise, and even though you have the two you need to balance it out, or else you lose." Karasu/Sasuke looks at her two teammates "That goes for both of you."

-After a while of training-

Team seven was currently clearing their battle field just as they finished gathering their weapons. After clearing the field they started to walk into town with everyone giving them angry glances. All of the people's glaring started when Sakura cut her hair realizing that her looks were useless if it just gives her a burden, she decided to keep it short.

Karasu/Sasuke on the other hand couldn't take her hair color anymore so she decided to stop using it since she haven't met any Uchiha's the last few months, her hair was slowly going back to its original color because her hair was now dark blue, almost back to black.

The changes of the two girls made everyone think that they were too much influenced by Naruto. Because of that Sasuke/Karasu was fired by the shop owner when he heard she was teammates with the 'thing' everyone hates, being fired worked out for Sasuke because she had been doing some D-rank missions that gives her more pay than the weapon shop.

Team seven was going into a Japanese tea shop that Itachi and Sasuke used to visit. But they stopped in their tracks when a man, that seemed to be the shop owner stood in front of them not letting them in. "And what are you troublemakers doing here?" he said harshly.

"As I recall I don't remember an event that we caused trouble." Sasuke snapped at him.

"It's obvious you'll just bring trouble, the 3 of you don't deserve to be ninjas, all you are going to do is destroy Konoha you pests" The man said harshly.

"Well at least I'm not a fake bastard, trying to act nice to people here who were higher than me."

**Flashback...**

A 5 year old Sasuke and 10 year old Itachi were walking down through the shops and stalls of Konoha. It was in the middle of winter. They were just going home from a training session Itachi planned for Sasuke so his imouto could defend herself.

-Sneeze-

"It seems like the cold's getting to you dear imouto..." Itachi smiled a small smile to his little sister.

"It won't get to close to me nii-san, I'm an Uchiha, I don't get easily sick." Sasuke said with a smirk but just ended up being cute along with her flushed features.

"Does tea sound good to you?"

Sasuke just stared at Itachi like he isn't Itachi "Are you really Itachi?" she gave him a cute glare, if you could call it a glare. "You know how I despise those drinks, I thought only old people drink those..." and ended it with a pout.

"I'm just joking..." Itachi held his hand up defensively "Come on little sis, let's get some snacks before we go home."

"You have a very bad sense of humor nii-san..." Sasuke stared at Itachi.

"And that's all I get for trying to cheer you up." Itachi said sarcastically

"I didn't mean to say that nii-san... It's just..." Sasuke looked down.

"What's the matter Sasuke-chan?" Itachi looked at his little sister who seemed like she was in a trance.

"It's just... sometimes when I try to play with others I hear them... say some things..."

"Children from our clan?"

Sasuke nodded "I... h-hea-r them saying that-that-"

"That what?"

Sasuke looks up and stares at Itachi with innocent wide eyes "that It's such a shame to have me as some sort of extra burden in the head family..."

Itachi looks emotionless "Who said that?" he can become as cold as ice in a matter of seconds.

"..."

"Tell me who said that!" Itachi loses a bit of control and his voice became a bit more stern than what he meant to show.

Sasuke stared at Itachi with wide shocked eyes, she never saw her brother that angry.

"N-Nii-san?..."

Itachi calmed himself down and tried to look calmly at Sasuke "Sorry, It's just-" he gave a resigned sigh ,"why don't we get something to eat Imouto."

Sasuke just followed Itachi until they reached a japanese tea shop. All that happened earlier was forgotten. As they entered a man that seemed to be the shop owner greeted them."What owes me the pleasure of your visit Uchiha-sama..." he said respectfully.

"We just went by to get something to eat, do you have any food that will suit me and my sister's taste?"

The man obviously pretended to be happy, "Well guess what..." he looks admiringly at Sasuke "since Uchiha-sama is here with his little sister, well cook anything you want in and outside the menu."

"Really!" Sasuke perked up when she heard that.

"Does that suit your taste dear imouto?" Itachi asked amused.

Sasuke nodded her head vigorously. "It's perfect Nii-san!"

The man stepped aside "Welcome to Rimaya's Tea shop." The two followed the man inside leading them to the table; always looking friendly at the two.

**End of Flashback...**

"How dare you say that to me, I am the owner of this shop. I can choose who can enter my shop or not. And I won't let you along with those two to enter _my _restaurant_." _The man glared at them. "Leave" was all he said as he kept hitting Sasuke/Karasu's right arm with the large piece of some sort of pole made from metal.

Sasuke/Karasu just stood there emotionless then seemed to realise what was happening and with one swift movement the pole was teared like a piece of paper. In small pieces. Sasuke just glared at the man. "Let's get out of here, these type of people make me sick." She said it with venom and left the shop with Sakura and Naruto following behind her.

"Karasu-san does your arm hurt?" Sakura said softly and carefully after seeing the murderous look Karasu gave the man after she went to leave.

"I'm fine, anyway we'll have to continue training tomorrow..."

"Why don't you take a break for a while?" Naruto added.

"What do you mean?" She stopped and looked at her two comrades.

"You trained us all day and you train yourself the whole night, for 2 months... maybe you should let us train ourselves so you can have some rest." was all Naruto answered.

"I think Naruto's right; you don't seem to be in good shape these last few months..." Sakura added, concern was evident in her voice.

"And how about the up coming match?"

"Have some faith in us Karasu-san, besides we can't compete with all our strength if you end up tired." Naruto said cheerfuly.

"Naruto does have a point." Sakura added. "How would we fight when the actual battle comes if you could collapse any second?"

Karasu/Sasuke turned to look at her teamates and was greeted by their pleading looks. Sasuke sighed "Alright... fine... but if we lose in the match, you'll be the ones to face Kakashi-sensei.

"We won't disappoint you Karasu-san." Sakura said encouragingly.

"I know you two won't..." was all Sasuke mumbled to herself as she dashed home after waving her comrades goodbye.

Sasuke entered the door, closed it quickly and let herself sit of the floor for once. She was completely exhausted but she didn't show it to anyone rather than herself. She quickly opened a drawer near the door and took out a jar. She then used the walls for support to be able to go in the kitchen and filled a glass of water. She opened the jar with shaking hands, took a tablet and shoved it into her mouth followed by the water.

She went to the living room and threw herself on the sofa. She might be very storng but that was not the same thing for her health. Living in Orochimaru's filthy and dusty hideout took a huge toll on her health, especially for a little kid. The only advatage of her weak health was the way Orochimaru didn't dare to do a single experiment on her because he knows she won't be able to take it.

Even though she escaped, living in different and harsh environments replaced the old hideout. It was not a good choice either. The only thing that kept her from going on was her determination to live and saved the family she grew up with and the urge to appear storng to her new and old comrades so they can have someone to held on to, someone that can bring them hope...

**Note: It would take time for me to write since I'm just facing some problems right now, It's fun and hard to have an eventful life but it's worth it. What do you think about this chapter?**

**Thanks for understanding... :)**


	6. Lies and Secrets: Memories

**Am I Forgotten?**

**NOTE: Sorry if I wasn't able to update. I'm actually trying to figure out what I should write next. So... I just settled for the memories for now.**

**Chapter 5**

**Lies and Secrets: Memories Part 1**

_Sasuke was running towards the Uchiha compound. She got too caught up in training and didn't notice that the time flew by; the next thing she knew was that she was late and if she gets any later then she'd be in big trouble._

_As she entered the compound gates she noticed that something was a bit out of place. She stopped for a second to look at the usually lightened buildings, although now they were as dark as oblivion. The only source of light was the moon._

_The full moon shone in the dimness of the compound, as she was mesmerized by it, a figure appeared in front of the light source, and a man with unique crimson eyes appeared on top of the pole, then quickly disappeared. She blinked a couple of times and dismissed it as a part of her imagination._

_As she turned a corner her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. There were bodies, bodies of her aunt, uncle and other relatives. All of them were soaked with blood that trailed through the district's roads._

_A glint of light caught her attention and in an instant she clumsily dodged a kunai headed to her direction. After she recovered from the shock her assailant appeared in front of her, trying to get another kunai through her heart. Thinking quickly she grabbed the kunai that landed next to her and tried to block the attacks. _

_It might have been hours, or even just seconds all she knew was she tried to not get killed. Bruises and cuts were visible on her 7 year old body, yet she still continued her fight. She slowly sees the figures movement clearer and was able to parry and strike better for a kid her age._

_The figure suddenly stopped and stared at her, its eyes widened for a second but returned to it's calm demeanour. In a blink of an eye it disappeared, but she couldn't care less. She dropped her kunai and continued to run until she entered her house, sliding every door she came across open with such speed. Until she reached her parent's room, that was where everything turned worse._

_A mortified expression adorned her innocent face as she stared at the sight in front of her._

_Her father's corpse was lying on top of her mother's as they got soaked in a pool of blood. Standing behind them was her dearly beloved brother, a Kanata stained with blood in hand._

"_N-nii-s-san... W-what happened? W-why-," Before she could finish what she wanted to say, Itachi quickly cut in._

"_Your really as innocent and weak as ever..." His eyes turned from black to the blood red Mangekyou Sharingan."Little Sister."_

_Just as she stared into his eyes her body felt numb and the image of Itachi killing everyone in the clan filled her thoughts until she couldn't take it anymore. She fainted..._

_After that very day she woke up in a hospital and heard that her brother killed himself after massacring the clan. Leaving her as the soul survivor... for now._

Uchiha Mikoto sighed as she had just finished arranging the white roses in a vase near the window of her beloved daughter's room. It has been would be the 13th birthday of her daughter, in the next 3 days, and two weeks before that would be the anniversary of her disappearance. Due to the current occasion she denied the mission request given to her and letted Fugaku along with Itachi and the others to go through the mission.

She regretted that day, the day she loss Sasuke. She didn't believe that her Sasuke died, she wouldn't accept the fact that the government was going to announce her dead. So she did the only thing that she could do to not let her daughter be forgotten, not only her but the whole family did. They confirmed one of the rumors, in order for them to be able to search for her as long as they could. They along with the Hokage and his advisers spread the rumor of Sasuke being blind and forever locked inside the compound gates. Of course like any other mother she wouldn't want her daughter to be blind, but if you would ask her to choose between having her daughter blind or missing with the possibility of her being dead, she would rather have her be with her and the rest of their relatives, but alas fate was just too cruel and separated her daughter from her.

Alone in the huge manor, Mikoto sighed and went off to the market, she would have to shop for clothes, she always does it days before Sasuke's birthday. Hoping that one day her daughter would come back and when she does, she would have everything she needed already.

_A 7 year old Sasuke was sitting on a bed inside a private room of a hospital, it has just been three days since the massacre and she was rendered temporary blind because of her strained eyes._

_She was still confined in the hospital for the last two weeks and still pondering about why her beloved nii-san would do was still and quiet until she heard the door open, accompanied by light footsteps toward her._

"_Who's there?" she asked, uncertain if it was just a nurse or another different person from clans who wanted to adopt her, but are more likely willing to raise her and betroth her to their heirs in order to gain more power in the village._

" _Do not be alarmed child, it is only me..."_

_Upon hearing the voice, she instantly recognized it even though he just visited once last week. "Hokage-sama?"_

"_He is here Sasuke-chan, we're here to remove the bandages on your eyes and he decided to see if your condition is stable enough." The voice of a certain nurse said, it was the nurse's footsteps that she heard, after all the Hokage was hard to detect._

At the tallest tower in Konohagakure, the Hokage looked through huge glass windows; viewing most of Konaha. He had just heard that the jinchurikii's team had passed the test and officially became genins. The reason why he just read the report was because of Kekashi's lateness, but he just couldn't blame him for that.

Base of the report, Naruto was doing 'fine' with the exam, yet that wasn't the part that got his attention, nor the pink haired kunoichi that showed talent for genjutsu. They were both interesting indeed, yet the picture of the third member got his full attention. She looked like someone he knew before, -the little girl that was left alive by the Uchiha clan before the start of the mission- he imagined that she would have a face like hers when she grew up. Another intriguing part of it was the 3rd member of that group showed incredible stealth and skill, even Kekashi mentioned that he thinks the girl has more things hidden than what they could suspect.

After reading the whole report he wasted no time in researching about this girl and started tracing her roots, hoping that she was the one they were looking for all those years. And if she was then he could redeem himself once again, after 6 years he still felt guilty for not doing his part of the deal when the head family of the Uchihas agreed with the mission, on a condition. And that was to keep their youngest and most innocent member safe until that mission has been successful.

He let out a sigh as he remembered the day he experienced failure...

_The ground shook lightly after a few minutes that they have started to remove the bandages from the Uchiha's eyes. An right on time two ANBU members appeared._

_One of them spoke first, "Hokage-sama, the market has just been attacked by unidentified nin."_

" _Send our own squad at once, try to detain them, unless we are sure about who they are we can't kill them, it could start a war if we killed the wrong person, I'll come there in a moment." Acknowledged the Hokage._

_The two ANBU nodded and dissapered immeadiately._

_The Hokage gave his attention back to Sasuke "You should rest for a while child. After I come back we will discuss of what you are to do next." Then he disappeared as well._

_**At the Market...**_

_The Hokage appeared at the market where several ANBU members were leding the civilians out of the danger zone. Buildings in the area were full of cracks and some were even completely obliterated._

"_What happened here?" he asked a ninja in the area. He knew something was wrong at the scene in front of him, after the first phase of the long term mission he's been paranoid about anyone that might knew about it._

"_There were 2 ninjas that appeared in the middle of the field and started attacking randomly at the closest shops, luckily there were some jounins at the scene preventing the civilians get harmed, some just had minor injuries, no casualties. I guess it was just some sort of sick prank...cause after a few minutes they just vanished."_

"_Is that all?" The Hokage asked looking at the Nin's direction._

_The ninja just nodded._

_The Hokage sighed tiredly, after he convinced himself that the mission would be fine, he started to walk out of the current crime scene 'Let's see... after I finish the files for Sasuke's living arrangements I would have to...,' he paused in horror of the realization. ' Couldn't it be... the attack was...', after realizing what everything was for, the Hokage took on a fast pace to the hospital. 'Sasuke...'_

_**With Sasuke...**_

"_You can open your eyes now dear..." came the soft tone of the Female Medic._

_Sasuke slowly opened her eyes; she blinked a few times before she looked up to the medic who was standing in front of her while the nurse was disposing the bandages._

_She took a minute to look at her surroundings; it has been quite a while since she saw the light of day. The last weeks it had been nothing but darkness._

_After that the doctor left to check at the other patients. The very minute she opened the door she instantly vomited blood as she was stabbed in the stomach by a kunai._

_Sasuke stared at the body as it slumped on the ground. After a while she looked at the figure that killed the woman as soon as she looked at the figure's eyes her blood froze._

"_Hello little Uchiha..." a man with snake like eyes hissed._

'_I'm too old for this...' The Hokage appeared in a puff of smoke and what horrified him most is how the hospital was seen burning in flames adults and children evacuating the building. And as if it couldn't get any worse... "Where's Sasuke?"_

_**At an Underground base somewhere...**_

"_Orochimaru-sama, what should we do?, whenever you try to put the curse mark some sort of seal protects her..."_

_Orochimaru just stared at an unconscious Sasuke who was currently carried on Kabuto's back. The snake sighed " We will train her and make her one of the ninjas for the village I'm trying to establish, during her training I'll try to figure out how to put the curse mark on her."_

"_Do you think Itachi was the one who did it? The one who putted the seal on her."_

"_I'm pretty sure he's the one responsible for that, although he killed his clan he still cared for his baby sister." The snake answered "Although the curse mark isn't the only thing we can use to control her, we have that something similar to those techniques used with puppets in Suna, and giving fear to her is not a problem..._

**- End of Memory/Dream-**

Sasuke woke up, her clothes soaked in sweat. It was those dreams again, the day Sasuke Uchiha went into oblivion, completely forgotten...

"Karasu-chan? Are you O.K.?

Sasuke looked at the two sitting next to her on her bed. " Naruto? Sakura? What are you guys doing here?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Sorry if I hadn't been able to update guys, I just started re planning and re writing some parts this year. I still have no Idea when I would be able to update again. I would need to think of scenes again, I just imagine things and piece it together so like the other chapter it would take a while. Be free to say anything ranging from suggestions to flames etch. I really want to try to improve my writing so I take everything as a comment, be free to correct me if there's something wrong on the Info or some corrections.**

**-DIM everlasting gaze- **


End file.
